


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Grian is so fucking tired, Swearing, Tags May Change, Watchers, again don't expect consistent updates, angst will hopefully be minimal, lmao this a crack fic with lore, there do be cursing, why yes scar does have a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dealing with Watchers is never fun.
Relationships: ha ha ur funny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am and am posting at 3 instead of sleeping. Have fun with this i guess.

“-Grian? Earth to grian!”   
  
Grian jolted violently at Mumbo’s exclamation. During their normal banter, Mumbo mentioned an odd structure, which was initially blown off by most as an elaborate prank. A large obsidian spire, almost like the columns that were in The End, if they were hollow, had cropped up out of nowhere, with a difficult parkour course in it. What really caught Grian off guard, however, was the mention that, somehow, bedrock was a part of the architecture of this random parkour course, Mumbo noting that Xisuma would probably have a really bad day once he found out. As Mumbo rambled on about how strange that someone could even get their hands on a single block of bedrock, let alone enough to lend itself to a decorative element in such a build, Grian could only think that he  _ really _ could not deal with this bullshit today.   
  


Quickly excusing himself, Grian grabbed his rockets and jetted off towards the spire. It was, according to chat, on a tiny island, closest to Cub’s base.    
  
He really hoped this was just some elaborate prank and that someone had glitched the server to get the bedrock, or that it was just an exaggerated rumour.

Well. There goes his hopes and dreams. He was faced with, as Mumbo said, a large spire. What everyone failed to mention, probably because they didn’t recognize the rectangular symbol, was the bedrock in the shape of a Watcher symbol plastered on the face of the column.   
  
Well. That sure made his day. Truely.

Honestly, it looked rather shoddy compared to what he saw in Evolution. Rather than the careful integration of clues into architectural details that he was used to, it looked like whomever built this just went,   
  
“Hmmm yes I want people to see there was a watcher here.”   
  
Had Grian not been sure that the Hermits had no clue what a watcher even was, he’d have probably thought that someone was just trying to prank and throw together a watcher dungeon to convince the rest that The Watchers were out to get them. It was almost laughable if it were not for the fact that there were just too many coincidences to just brush off as just a Hermit prank. Perhaps this one was new to the whole Watcher business?   
  
Hearing a whoosh, he turned around and saw Scar land. Wheeling himself in, Scar approached Grian.   
  
“Looks like we’re late, huh. Cub said that some of the others already got to the rewards inside.”   
  
“...Yeah. Was- was there anything interesting that they found?”   
  
“Actually, yeah! According to Cub, for all their trouble, all he, Doc, and False found were a pile of uh. We’re… actually not too sure. They kinda look like prismarine shards, but they don’t seem to be craftable. They’re also covered in a weird orange powder.”   
  
“...Oh. Gross.”   
  
Grian really didn’t have much to say to that, unless he saw those weird things in person, he probably wouldn’t be able to discern any hint of an idea as to whatever this Watcher wanted. He and Scar wandered the spire, just taking in the sight. The parkour course was rather simple, but that wasn’t unexpected. What was, however, was how messy the course was.    
  


“So, I guess that was pretty disappointing for you, showing up and the reward’s already been snatched,” Scar cut in.   
  
“No, actually, I was just popping in to check it out? I didn’t even know there was a reward. I’m assuming the same for you?”   
  
“Yeah! It’s actually really weird that someone managed to somehow use  _ bedrock  _ of all things to build, and I wanted to check it out for myself. Plus this much obsidian would have taken  _ forever _ to gather, I wonder who managed to set this up?”   
  
Grian just shrugged. It was almost too messy and pointless to be the work of The Watchers, if he remembered correctly, but who else could have done this? It wasn’t like any of the Hermits knew about the Watchers, Evo was unique in that the Watchers actively interfered with the server, rather than passively creating scenarios for players to run into.

By the time Grian had scoured the monument, inspecting every nook and cranny he could find, Scar had long since left, having his own projects, like the jungle village, to attend to. In his stead, however, was a very confused and agitated Xisuma.   
  
It turns out that, according to his analysis, of the entire monument, none of it was placed by any of the players. In fact, according to the scan, it had spawned in with the world.   
  
Which was false. The Hermits would have noticed very quickly that there was a random obsidian monolith on an island, not to mention that on multiple accounts, no one had seen this structure until today.   
  
Count another point to Watcher bullshit.

X had seemingly figured out that Grian was becoming rather frustrated, and advised he head home. Grian reluctantly took his advice, seeing as he was getting nowhere trying to figure out why The Watchers would even start interfering in Hermitcraft, if it even actually was them.   
  
As night fell, Grian finally let his emotions get the better of him as he stomped outside and bellowed a simple, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME” at the stars.   
  
He was then greeted by a phantom screech a split second before the sky suddenly flipped to day. Guess Bdubs finally found his bed.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Grian headed inside, only to see an innocent shulker perched on his doorstep.   
  
  


  
  


Innocent his ass. The shulker held blue and red terracotta in diagonals, arranged like a certain friend’s headphones.   
  
It really was The Watchers. And they seriously were taunting him?   
  
He unceremoniously drop kicked the shulker into lava before heading off.

Not dealing with this bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> more of this coming soon i guess.


End file.
